


I like it

by Thesummersoldier1917



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesummersoldier1917/pseuds/Thesummersoldier1917
Summary: After struggling with his identity and what deciding not to go by bucky anymore, James tells his friends about this new name change





	I like it

it felt, weird. Being called Bucky. Who is this 'bucky'. He knew he was supposed to be bucky. But it didn't feel right. He didn't want people to know him as Bucky, but he didn't want to adapt a completely new name. 'maybe Barnes? No, that's stupid. James, what about James that's already my name' he thought  
'And it's not like anyone would have a problem with it' James smiled to himself, now he just needed to tell people. 

He started with Natalia, they always sparred when Clint was at the range. 'Yo buck, come on we got blood to spill' nat called to him a playful smirk on her face. He didn't respond at first, it took a second for her words to register. those few seconds were all it took for nat to start mothering him, asking if he was okay. 'I'm fine nat. really' he added when he saw her brow raised. 'I've just been thinkin' and I think I'd later to be called James. Just feels right' He said nodding slowly, more so to himself then Natalia. She stood there for a second, processing his new information he had given her. she snapped back soon after. 'of course James, whatever makes you comfortable. Now come on, let's go before bird brain beats us there'   
James trotted behind her, happy to hear someone say his names other than himself. 

Next was Tony and Sam, they were watching tv when James sat on the couch, getting cozy with a soft knitted blanket, watching some game show sam had put on. He passed then two of the three beers he was holding  
'Thanks buck' 'yeah thanks' sam and Tony said. 'No problem guys, I was actually wondering if you could call me James' he said in a soft voice.  
'oh,' Tony said, 'then thanks James' he said, finishing his sentence. James just got a grunt of understanding for sam. With that's James downed the rest of his drink and when to find Clint.

he journeyed to the kitchen on where he saw his lover making coffee.  
'Hey' James said, wrapping his arms around clints waist and leaning his head on clints neck. 'Hey yourself stranger, where's my kiss' Clint said laughing lightly, James smiled and pressed a soft kiss Clint's jaw. James got spun around and was pinned against the counter. James tilted his head up to meet his boyfriend's eyes. 'Hey' he breathed mind going foggy.  
'let's do that again, properly this time' Clint said leaning down and kissing James, moving his hand from his side to rest lightly on James's hip.   
'I love you buck' Clint said as he moved to kissing James's neck.  
His back arched and he breathed out a simple 'James' Clint pulled back looking confused, 'what?' 'My name,' James said moving his hands to clints hair and chest. 'My name, it's James now' he finished. 'Alright babe, whatever you like' Clint said, soon after resuming his kisses that trailed to James's collar. James's hands tightened in clints hair, and his breath hitched. 'bedroom' he mumbled   
'You got it lovely' Clint said, effortlessly picking up the soldier, and moving to their room.

Stevie walked into the kitchen seeing an abandoned coffee pot sitting there steaming, 'who hurt you' he said quietly to the coffee put, moving to get a mug and put the delicious drink out of its misery. Steve continued minding his own business when he heard panting coming from clints room. 'Probably just him and buck' he thought. That was, until he thought he heard a breathy 'James' a few minutes later. Confused Steve assumed he had misheard. then heard it again, clearer this time, and more strained. 'He wouldn't dare' steve thought. If Clint was doing what steve thought he was doing, he was a dead man. Steve stepped closer to the door, losing his footing when he heard Clint scream 'James!' It was at this stevie lost his cool. fuming, he calmly knocked at the door, 'hey, tones is ordering food, you guys want anything' he said. Hearing only panting in return he slowly opened the door, covering his eyes. 'Guys.' He said. 'Yeah yeah, hold on stevie, let me get pants on' he heard bucky's voice. Steve was so confused,  he heard Clint weakly call out 'no, James baby. Come back to bed, we don't need food' he uncovered his eyes to see Bucky hopping around trying to put a pair of sweats on, and Clint sprawled out in their bed, coverd by a thin blanket. 'Jest a second sweetheart, I'll be back soon, then we can shower.' James said sweetly before walking out the door and motioning for steve to follow.

He explained that he felt being called Bucky was weird, and telling him that he felt like that bucky was dead. Saying he felt better being called James, and he felt like he had a new life ahead of him. A life that contained a lot of things that bucky, wouldn't have been Abel to do. And that he was happy being James, it made him feel new and clean, not reused and dirty. Steve nodded and told James that he supported him and said he would do his best to say James instead of Bucky, ending this meaningful conversation by asking what they wanted to eat. Hearing Clint yell 'a fuck on of pizza and beer' and seeing b- James nodd approvingly, he moved to leave. As he stepped in the elevator, he saw James sprint to his bedroom already leaving his shirt behind, he saw hickys and scratches covering James's back back and hips. 'Damn barnes, get some' the thought watching the doors close

After an awkward conversation at dinner and a long shower, the lovers returned to their room. 'I like it' said Clint burring his face in his lovers chest, fidgeting until he was cozy. 'Like what?' James asked. 'The name, your name. I like it, it fits you' Clint said as he exhaled. 'Thanks sweetheart, rest up. We got stuff to do In the morning.' Clint huffed and and hid his blush in his lovers chest. James laughed lightly and started rubbing Clint's back, hearing a mumbled 'Thanks you' James just hummed and looked up at the ceiling, a small smile resting on his face. He didn't want to be bucky, he had lost- no, he had let go of that part himself months ago. He had long accepted that he'd never be the same guy from Brooklyn, but maybe he didn't have to be. Maybe he could be himself, he could be James. 

And Bucky could rest peacefully, knowing he had lived a good long life, as he passed his vessel to James. He knew people used to love Bucky, But James could be someone new, a semi-blank slate for him to fill. And James was excited to rebuild himself, a new man.


End file.
